


Anděl s ďáblem v těle

by Dorea



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, Drabble, M/M, Spanking, Submission, glee czech fest
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorea/pseuds/Dorea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double drabble na jedno z témat glee czech festu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anděl s ďáblem v těle

Kurtova andělská stránka byla k nezaplacení. Každý večer voněl jejich byt hotovou večeří. Už na prahu čekal Kurt s polibkem na uvítanou. Večer mu namasíroval strnulá ramena. Vždy se o svého partnera staral, pokud byl nemocný. Vařil mu kuřecí vývar, nakupoval ovoce a připravoval teplé koupele. Vydržel jeho protivné rýpání. Schoulil se s ním na gauči a sledovali oblíbené filmy. Když jeho milenec usnul, přikryl ho teplou dekou. Vždy byl ochoten vyslechnout si všechny partnerovi nářky a nadávky na šéfa jeho oddělení.

...

Ovšem ani jeho ďábelské já nebylo špatné. Nikdy by to do načinčané princezničky neřekl, ale Kurt byl perfektní dom. Poprvé před ním klečel s hlavou skloněnou asi rok poté, co se spolu vyspali. Milenec ho pohladil po vlasech, zvedl mu bradu a zadíval se mu do očí. Bez jediného slova mu strčil žalud mezi rty a bez výčitek mu ošukal ústa. Postříkal mu obličej. Pak mu poručil lehnout si na postel, břichem dolů. Lehce ho uhodil přes vyšpulený zadek. Intenzitu jednotlivých ran postupně zesiloval, až bylo milencovo pozadí rudé jako uvařený rak. Přestal. Hladil zneužitou kůži, jemně po ní přejížděl prsty. Pak začal s novými fackami. Nakonec ho šukal. Často se stávalo, že Sebastian vyvrcholil už během výprasku.


End file.
